The FMA Play
by Flighte
Summary: When Ed and Al arrive at Central one day, they don't know what to expect, but they sure don't expect to be forced into participating in the Military Musical: Wizard of Oz! Some some-what obscene content.


The FMA Play

by Rachel Atherly(Flighte)

This is my first FanFic, so don't hurt me too bad if it's not that great. Thank You and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.

* * *

Alphonse Elric turned his head to his brother.

"Um, brother...?" asked Al.

"Yes?" replied Edward.

"What did Roy tell you? You never told me."

"To come to central."

"Did he say why?"

"Nope."

Al resumed looking forward as they climbed the steps of Central.

"What do you think he wants?"

"I have no idea! I mean, I haven't blown anything up recently." He paused. "Have I?"

"No explosions that I remember, brother."

"Hm, well we'll just have to find out what's up, now won't we?"

But before they could reach the entrance to Central, the door burst open.

"EDWARD!!!" screamed Havoc in a blind panic, rushing toward the Elrics."You're never going to believe it—Oh my god, I can't believe they're making us do this—I will...I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do! Fullmetal, he-he-helpppp...."

At the stretching of the word "help", Havoc melted to Ed's feet in a dramatic fashion, sliding down Edward's leg as if it were a fire pole. With a contorted look on his face and his arms out in his trademark tantrum style (bent down with his fists balled), Ed kicked his leg back and forth, trying to shake off Havoc.

"Get off, get off!" he roared. "What is so bad--?"

BOOM!!! The door of Central slammed open once again to reveal Riza Hawkeye, gun pointed directly at Havoc at ready.

"HAVOC!" she yelled. "GET BACK IN HERE!!!"

She clicked her gun and fired. Havoc dodged with a whimper and then scampered back up the stairs, tripping half way up. Riza grabbed at his arm, pulling it up and dragging him back to the door, still blubbering. She looked back over her shoulder. "You better come, too, Fullmetal!"

Ed turned to his brother, debating whether he wanted to or not.

"NOW!" Riza warned.

Al squeaked and sprinted up the steps, his armor clunking together. Ed followed.

When they arrived inside Central, they met a large mob of military officers. Al pushed his way through to get to the front with Ed trailing along in his path. They came upon Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, with his head and hands against a large poster taped upon an otherwise blank wall. He seemed to be muttering angrily.

"Uh...Roy?" said Ed, tapping on Mustang's shoulder.

Mustang might have well have had a seizure. "FULLMETAL!" he cried. "Finally, you're here!"

Flustered by Roy's dependent and desperate tone, Edward replied, "Wah...? Hey...so what did you need us for?"

"See for yourself," said Roy, jabbing at the poster.

Edward stepped forward to read what it said. "Hm..." he scanned it, eyes narrowed.

Then, suddenly, his eyes bulged. "Wah...?" he spluttered. "But...what is it?"

The poster was probably the size of Ed if placed next to him, and decorated with trees and flowers and a big green castle. At the top it read The Wizard of Oz in big letters.

"It's a play," Roy forced himself to say. "A musical."

He whipped around to face the people of the room. "And all military officers are required to audition!"

The crowd gasped. One man popped up, "And people outside of the military's audition is optional!"

They ignored this comment.

"Oh my, this _is_ fantastic!!!" cried a voice. Everyone turned in the direction whence it came. It was Brigidear General Maes Hughes, and his face was disturbingly cheery. "Imagine: My Elicia—A star!!!"

He turned to the officer next to him. "Have I showed you pictures of her yet?" He showed no sign of response. Hughes took this as a "no."

From out of no where (seriously where'd they come from?) he flashed a handful of pictures in front of the officer next to him, "See? Here she is at her dance recital, the little Fonteyn. Isn't she just precious? Oh! And here she is when I took her to the Museum of Modern Art, look at that picture she's sketching! I swear, she's the next Picasso!And here--"

A bullet coming straight at Hughes' head interrupted his sentence. "Hwah!" He yelped. He managed to dodge it enough for it to skim his shoulder.

"This is NOT a good thing!" Riza yelled.


End file.
